Switch
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: Overcome with school work, Roxas has to go out on a date with Axel without actually going. Enter his twin brother Ventus. -Happy AkuRoku day!-AkuRoku-Terra/Ven-


**An idea that has been brewing in my mind for months. What better time to get it written and posted than AkuRoku day?**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Oh, except for the plot, of course ^^**

**Please enjoy and happy reading!**

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

"So what's the plan if he figures everything out?"

"Well, that totally depends. Gauge his mood: if he seems okay with it, then tell him. If he seems ticked off, play it off like he's in the wrong and keep insisting that you're me."

Ventus didn't look convinced. He fell back onto Roxas' bed, letting out a long noise of displeasure. "He's going to know right away. We're nothing alike."

Roxas turned away from his computer to look at his twin, frowning. "We act differently and you talk a bit sweeter. Axel's a talker; you won't have to say much. I never do." Ven cast a dubious look at Roxas. "It's easy around him. Give him short replies, stick close to him and act like he's the most amazing person you know. He'll love the attention so much he'd never figure that you aren't me."

Ven watched his brother turn back to his computer and resume his typing. His stomach wasn't sitting right with him. The prospect of going on a date with his brother's boyfriend wasn't comforting but Roxas had practically begged him for this favor. He was too much of a softie to say no and he realized that his twin was desperate to finish his school project.

Roxas was overloaded with classes and work due to his adventurous take of multiple advanced classes, and the result of that were excellent grades and three consecutive dates with Axel cancelled. The redhead wasn't exactly a satisfied boyfriend and Roxas knew that he had to do something in order to appease his love. So the obvious solution was to actually go on a date with Axel.

But with due dates looming, Roxas knew he'd have to get his work done. So the next solution was a replacement. Lucky for him, he had an identical twin who could take his place. Sure, he and Ventus weren't exactly alike. Ven was more like a sweet and juicy golden delicious apple while Roxas made up a tart green apple. Both good, but completely different tastes. But he had to have confidence in his brother to pull this off. He was sure Axel wouldn't rampage about being tricked. In fact, he'd probably be pleased enough to claim he had dated both of the twins.

"Terra is coming over tonight, you know," Ven muttered quietly.

Ah, Roxas thought, Ventus' own relational counterpart. "When?"

Ven had moved to shuffling through Roxas' closet in hopes of finding something of his brother's to wear. He couldn't don his own clothing; it'd require explanations. He pulled a favorable white zip-up hoodie and slipped his arms into it. "Late. He works tonight. But he'll probably be here before Axel and I get back."

Roxas pursed his lips but figured that this wasn't so much of a big deal. "I'll have a lot of my work done by then. I'll keep him company until you guys get back." A small pang hit him upon realizing that he wouldn't be going out with Axel tonight. They hadn't had a lot of time to spend together and he was missing his boyfriend. He'd have to suggest Axel stay the night.

"He'll be here soon. Go downstairs and wait for him, okay? If he comes up here and finds us both, he'll know who is who." Roxas put his arms up and stretched before turned around in his chair and looking at Ventus. "Good luck," he said with a wink. "It's just a movie. It won't be so bad."

Still doubtful, Ventus walked from the room, thinking that if he didn't talk at all during the date he might just be able to pull this off.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Still, the fact that he was feeling extremely awkward wasn't playing to Ven's advantage. Sitting in Axel's car, the radio blaring some rock band he had never heard of, he wanted to sink into the upholstery and have this date done with. This entire plan just screamed disaster-waiting-to-happen yet he had gone along with it without much of a fight. He was dealing with a jumble of thoughts and emotions and at the forefront was the fact that this entire night was a lie. He was lying to Axel which made him feel bad and he was on a date with someone who was not his boyfriend. This was just so wrong.

He had to make sure Roxas made this up to him.

"You seem kinda lost, Rox. What's buggin' you?" Axel drove like a crazy taxi driver and Ventus was feeling just a bit nauseous from the lack of slowing down around the corners and also from the fact that Axel would take too long of moments to look over at him. He swallowed nervously.

"It's just been a long day," Ven answered in what he hoped would be an acceptable imitation of Roxas' tone. Roxas' natural voice wasn't as light as his own and it felt odd having to change that. And normally when giving an answer like this, he could carry on with an explanation. He almost did so but was quick to think that Roxas wasn't like that and preferred to keep his answers rather vague and short.

Axel stopped short at a stoplight which caused Ven to jerk forward against his seatbelt a bit. Axel didn't take notice. "You seemed a bit distracted in school today. I told you taking on all those extra classes was ridiculous. You'll run yourself into the ground and you aren't even a senior yet."

Ven bit his lip, having similar thoughts to Axel's on the subject of Roxas' schooling. He'd said the same thing to Roxas before so he knew how to answer this one. "Hmph." Short and sweet. He knew his sound of discontent wasn't as snippy as Roxas' but he gave it his best try and Axel seemed to accept it as he started to chuckle.

They managed to pull up to the theater ten minutes before the movie was to start. Ven took his time at the concession counter to mull over the choices and tap into his brother's food cravings. The problem was he knew exactly what to get but wasn't sure if he could go through and eat the candy. Roxas was a complete sucker for chocolate while he didn't particularly like the stuff. He settled for the chocolate covered gummy bears he knew Roxas loved yet had no intention of actually cracking open that box. Axel breezed through with getting everything he wanted, paying for all of their items, and he didn't seem to detect Ven's nervousness. But, if he didn't sense it in the car then it was doubtful he'd sense it here.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

The next issue arrived when the movie began. A fleeting worry that was brought to the forefront of his mind. They were currently sitting and watching a horror movie. First off, Ventus wasn't impressed by the choice for a date. But, Roxas had said each time the trailer for the movie appeared on the TV that he _really_ wanted to see it. This is one area where Roxas and Axel connected; they both loved the horror genre.

Ventus did not.

Okay, he was softer than play-doh. Sweet personality, kind-hearted and a romantic. Roxas was a bit rougher around the edges, which is probably why he and Axel clicked so well. He and Terra clicked well because of their kind dispositions and they got on perfectly. The thought made him question his other brother Sora, who was naïve and a bit spacey, and how he and Riku connected so well.

So Ventus didn't like horror movies. How in the world was he supposed to genuinely act like he was enjoying something that made him twitch anxiously in his seat? Worse yet, Axel decided to get cozy and had placed his arm around his shoulders. The redhead's fingers danced along the back of his neck, stroking gently and fingering the tips of his hair. The first sign of affection and Ven thought he was handling it pretty well. The problem, however, was that he had to resist falling for the elements of surprise displayed on the big screen. Axel would be able to tell every time he jumped from something and he was pretty sure Roxas was like a brick wall when it came to scary movies.

He had made it through most of the beginning of the movie just fine. He was, however, quite conscious of Axel's presence and his thoughts were preoccupied with thinking of what Roxas would do that he wasn't really paying attention to the movie. Now, what would Roxas do?

He'd watched Roxas around Axel long enough to get a grasp of how they worked together. Axel was a touchy-feeling kind of a guy whereas Roxas wasn't as much. But, Ven noted, Roxas _was_ much different around Axel and though sometimes he would protest too much cuddling, his twin always seemed to give in to Axel's wanting for affection quickly. Axel's arm around his shoulders was in a way comforting though it was nothing like having Terra close. He pondered for a moment what Roxas would do in this situation which meant he'd have to take the entire situation into consideration.

Normally in public, Roxas wasn't keen on PDA. An arm around the shoulder was light PDA, but all the same it could draw unwanted look. Given the environment though –a dark movie theater where everyone was focused on the movie- he gave in to the notion that Roxas would be more relaxed with being close to Axel.

So Ventus gave in to his considerations and shifted in his seat and leaned on the arm rest between him and his brother's boyfriend. His head lightly touched with Axel's shoulder but he didn't fully rest his head down. Feeling Axel's hand give an appreciative squeeze, he smiled at his success and focused on the movie.

Right then, a door snapped open unexpectedly on the big screen, causing the main actress to scream as well as cause a portion of the audience to gasp and jump or emit small noises and screams of surprise.

Ventus was one of those letting a small scream tear from his lips.

Falling under the terror of his mistake, he happened a chance and looked up at Axel finding an illuminated face looking down at him with a puzzled expression. "Um, what was that?" He looked confused yet ready to laugh at Ventus' –or Roxas', to Axel- expense.

Ventus just bit his lip and turned back to the movie in hopes of acting like he was blowing the entire occurrence off. Internally he was panicking and cursing Roxas to the grave.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

It was nearly ten at night and Roxas was feeling pretty tired, yet he was willing to stay awake a bit longer to appease Terra who seemed to want to watch movies with Ventus in the living room. Roxas didn't really mind; if Ven was taking his place, he could be courteous enough to take his brother's place. He didn't let Terra on to thinking he was himself. It probably wouldn't be good to let the guy know he had sent his boyfriend off on a date with another guy.

Roxas was a bit of a better actor than Ventus, so pulling off the nice routine wasn't difficult and he was tired which always made him act like a satiated kitten searching for a place to nap. He wasn't as freaked out as his brother to snuggle up to another man so easily and he found that leaning against Terra allowed him a warm place to rest and close his eyes. Terra was content as well, talking little and focusing on relaxing and unwinding from a long day.

The front door opened quite suddenly and Roxas made the effort to look over the back of the couch. In stalked a rather upset Ventus with Axel casually strolling behind the boy. Ven didn't stop his fast paced walk and he marched right over to the stairs. "Never again, Roxas!" he called to his brother and ran up the steps.

Axel was laughing now as he wandered over to the couch where he fell next to Roxas and yanked the boy from Terra's side and to his own. "You're a sneaky bastard," he said before capturing Roxas' lips in a chaste kiss. He brought his hand up to cup the blonde's face and gave it a short tap. "Making your brother go through that, you're a cruel kid."

Roxas rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "I had to do something; you wouldn't accept me cancelling another date. When did you figure it out, anyways?"

Axel shook his head, clucking his tongue in mock disappointment. "Roxas, Roxas. Do you know who you're talking to? I'm not stupid, you know. I knew it wasn't you the second Ven said 'hi.' But hey, I figured if I couldn't have a night out with you, then I'd just enjoy your brother." Axel peered around Roxas and looked to Terra. "Sorry about that, man. But I think the blame really falls on this little schemer, not me."

Terra just looked at the pair, completely dumbfounded. "I don't even know what just happened," he said and stood from the couch in order to head up to Ventus' room.

"Would you like to explain why Ventus is so upset?" Roxas looked expectantly at Axel.

Axel sank into the couch and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly saying, "I might've decided to mess with him a bit and suggested we find a private place to spend the night. He broke down and admitted everything to me when I coped a feel."

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

**Sucky ending is full of fail! Reviews are welcome ^^ This didn't turn out exactly how I wanted, but hey, that's fanfiction. It's weird, too, cause that was my first time writing Ven. I hope I made it okay .**


End file.
